Toi et moi
by Marry-black
Summary: Il a besoin de ça, depuis qu'il est rentré, et personne d'autre que Benny ne pourrait le comprendre…


Cette fic a été écrite pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, d'où le côté un peu totalement PWP, attention aux yeux. Elle a été écrite pour AndersAndrew pour le kink Ass Fetish.

Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça

Enjoy

* * *

Il était de plus en plus difficile de semer Sam pour ses petites expéditions. Maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Benny et qu'il savait que c'était un vampire, Sam avait quelques problèmes à laisser son grand frère faire ami-ami avec un monstre. Dean ne le laisserait pas le tuer, ça ne souffrait aucune discussion, même si Benny se remettait à tuer, il aurait du mal à le faire. Pour l'instant, il se débrouillait comme il pouvait, il trouvait des excuses auxquelles Sam n'était pas vraiment dupe et partait des nuits entières dans un motel d'autoroute retrouver Benny. Il savait bien que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, mais Benny était la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre, qui savait ce qu'il avait vécu, qui comprenait ce qu'il avait ressenti en revenant sans Castiel. Sam ne pouvait pas comprendre, il avait besoin de Benny, sans lui il allait péter un câble ou se tirer une balle. Et il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer à Sam pourquoi exactement il allait voir Benny seul à seul pendant des nuits entières.

L'impala se gara sur le parking du motel et Dean frappa à la porte de la chambre n°17. La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et il se fit attraper par le col et tirer à l'intérieur de la pièce. La chambre était comme tous les motels qu'il avait connu dans sa jeunesse, mais Dean ne put pas détailler la déco, il se fit presque immédiatement plaquer face contre un mur. Il avait à peine vu la carrure massive du vampire mais il le sentait distinctement se plaquer contre son dos. C'était rare que Dean se sente petit, mais Benny réussissait cet exploit. Un léger soupir de soulagement passa les lèvres du chasseur et il se cambra légèrement pour mieux sentir le corps du vampire contre lui.

Il était dur, musclé, et Dean pouvait sentir son érection tendre la toile de son jean, tout contre son fessier. Un long frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce depuis 2 minutes et il crevait déjà d'envie d'arracher son pantalon. Au purgatoire, ils ne pouvaient pas se détendre, jamais, ni dormir, ni manger, les seuls moments où ils reprenaient un peu leur souffles, où ils se disaient qu'il y avait encore un espoir étaient ceux-là, où ils n'étaient là que l'un pour l'autre. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il était à la surface et qu'il pouvait dormir (quand les cauchemars le lui permettaient), se retrouver avec Benny l'empêchait de devenir fou…

"Tu sais ce qui m'a le plus manqué quand on était en bas?"

Le murmure dans son cou fit à nouveau frissonner Dean, et il sentit la chair de poule se lever sur sa nuque.

"Dormir? Une douche? L'air conditionné? La tarte pomme pécan?"

Benny souffla un léger rire et attrapa une poignée de cheveux de Dean pour l'envoyer sur le lit. Le chasseur se rattrapa plus ou moins à quatre pattes et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir, et une de ses mains vint presque instinctivement déboutonner son pantalon.

"Non, c'est de pas pouvoir m'occuper de ton petit cul comme ça…"

Dean poussa un nouveau gémissement alors que Benny lui baissait d'autorité le pantalon, juste suffisamment pour voir son fessier. Pas mal d'autres choses avaient manqué à Dean, de son côté. La tarte pomme pécan, d'abord, et puis le lubrifiant, pas mal de fois. Mais il devait avouer que pouvoir se laisser aller comme ça, sans craindre une attaque de monstre, sans devoir rester debout et faire vite, trop vite, en ayant un oreiller dans lequel étouffer ses cris et une couette moelleuse sous ses genoux, c'était quelque chose.

Une large main se posa sur ses fesses et Dean ne put retenir un nouveau frisson. Il n'avait pas le supplier, ou du moins essayer, mais s'il continuait comme ça… le chasseur attrapa un oreiller pour mieux se caler et se cambra un peu plus, sans rien dire. S'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait comme ça…

Benny émit un petit rire et Dean le sentit se pencher sur lui, et ne put réprimer un cri quand il sentit sa langue se poser entre ses fesses. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait pas imaginé Benny capable de ce genre de choses. Quand ils étaient au purgatoire, il prenait à peine le temps de le préparer avant de le prendre d'un coup de rein violent. Quand ils étaient au purgatoire, chaque seconde perdue les rapprochaient de la lame, ou des griffes d'un monstre errant. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Benny avait découvert qu'il pouvait prendre son temps, et que Dean était très, mais alors très sensible de cet endroit.

Quelques coups de langue plus tard, Dean avait la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris et une main sur le point de déchirer le drap. Ses cuisses tremblaient déjà et il mordait le tissu de l'oreiller pour s'empêcher de réclamer que Benny le baise proprement. Il n'eut pas à se retenir trop longtemps, un bruit de braguette résonna derrière lui et envoya un frisson depuis son dos jusqu'à son membre déjà brillant de liquide séminal.

Benny se rapprocha encore un peu, faisant se creuser le matelas sous son poids, et Dean sentit son gland se poser sur lui. Il frotta son membre contre ses fesses un moment, et Dean lâcha un grognement de frustration. Il avait vraiment lui faire quémander…

"T'as envie de quelque chose, peut-être? Dis moi, Brother"

"M'appelle pas comme ça quand tu me baises, déjà…"

"Mmh mmh j'y penserais, et ensuite?"

Un petit coup de rein le fit se presser contre l'anus du chasseur, juste assez pour qu'il le sente, mais sans vraiment le pénétrer. Un nouveau cri de frustration résonna dans la pièce et Dean donna un coup de poing sur le matelas. Il n'allait pas tenir si ça continuait. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et regarda ostensiblement ailleurs que vers Benny quand il lâcha d'une voix rauque :

"Putain Benny… baises moi. Maintenant. Donnes-là moi."

"Ben voilà…"

Le vampire ne laissa pas la discussion durer plus longtemps et le prit d'un violent coup de rein. Dean grogna de plaisir et ferma les yeux alors qu'un rythme rapide et violent s'installa, ponctué des sourds grognements du cajun et des claquements de son bassin contre ses fesses.

Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il le savait parfaitement. Mais là, il oubliait juste tout le reste, il n'y avait plus que Benny, et lui, et il penserait au reste du monde plus tard.


End file.
